


Oasis

by PiraticalNonsense



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Does anyone else love writing about Harry's relationship with his kids?, F/M, FML someone go get me something to eat., M/M, Why am I still up right now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiraticalNonsense/pseuds/PiraticalNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whipped up at 2 AM, a cheesy two-part fic about Hagrid and Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The shuffling of cloth and buttons on a wooden floor alerted Harry that someone was approaching the parlour, looking up from the reports on the old desk he watched as his youngest opened the door, rubbing her eyes.

"Another bad dream?" he asked softly.

Lily nodded and held her stuffed animal up in front of her face and began wiggling it, "Can we hear a story?"

Harry sighed but patted his thigh and watched as his daughter scampered over the carpet with enthusiasm, he lifted her to his lap and calmly asked her which story she wanted to hear. Again she lifted the multi-coloured teddy to face him and spoke, "Can we hear one about the war?"

Harry shook his head at his daughters antics, the phsychiatrist said it was normal for children who suffer a traumatic event to use mediums for expression. In Lily's case, she had been held at wand point and told not to speak, since then she used the bear to do the "talking". She had also taken a rather morbid interest in the war. Luckily, if the stories were interesting enough, she would settle for one a week.

"Alright," he frowned, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he removed his circle-framed glasses, "Did I tell you the story about Uncle Draco's rescue?"

The bear shook its head, "Daa-aaad, you told me that one a hundred times already!"

"Right, right. What about when your Gran Molly took on-"

"Bellatrix LeStrange and made her disappear in smoke. And they found her wand floating on top of the lake. Heard it." 

Harry laughed, "I suppose I may have already told you everything there is to tell. You seem to know them all."

The bear looked shocked, "No! There's got to be more!"

Harry stroked his chin, "Well... If you're in the mood for a mystery..." he said in a sing song manner.

"Daddy, is there one you haven't told me?" The bear was bouncing excitedly in his daughters grasp.

"How about 'The Disappearance of Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, and Narcissa Malfoy'?"

"But Daddy..." The bear said in a meloncholy tone, "I thought you said they died."

Harry shook his head, "Not quite."

"W-well, I want to know what happened!" the bear gasped.

"Hmmm... Well... It was right after Uncle Draco had been released from having to kill Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. 

He and his mother Narcissa were told to go on the run, and they decided to take a passage, a trip to the Americas. Before they could go though, Narcissa demanded they wait for Draco's father-"

"Lucius Malfoy!"

Harry laughed, "Hey, I thought I was supposed to be telling the story?"

The bear only giggled.

"So, as your Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron and I all snuck into Voldemort's hiding hole, we could hear Voldemort demanding that Lucius bring Severus to him. Lucius did just that, but he was quickly sent away after his return and that was when he tried to make his escape."

The bear shuddered, in confusion, "I thought Lucius got caught?"

"That's exactly right. Lucius tried to Apparate to the meeting place, something that he did because he was an adult and knew how and had practiced many times." Harry finished with a stern tone, tired of have caught Lily trying to Apparate to various parts of the house.

"Daaa-aaad!"

"Alright, alright, back to the story. When Lucius arrived though, a bunch of troupes from the Magical Law Department were there. He had landed right in the middle of a prepping mob squad." Lily giggled a bit, probably at the mental images she was getting from the awkward situation Harry described. Even though it had been a serious time, almost two decades later, he could safely say that the entire event was entertaining over a glass of strong liquor.

"Lucius Malfoy was captured and Narcissa and Uncle Draco took off to America without Severus or Draco's father."

The bear sniffed, "That's kind of sad. I would never leave you behind Daddy, I promise."

Placing a hand on her head, Harry leaned back, getting into the retelling of the story. Most of it had become heresay, but almost all the information he had patched together was reliable.

An hour or so later, he finally came to the conclusion of the story, "When we finally went back to look for Severus he was no where to be found and it seemed the big mess that had been where he fell was gone too."

The bear leaned forward and yawned, "But what about Hagrid, Daddy?"

"Well, Fang, Hagrid's dog had been hurt in the war, and it got really sick and didn't make it."

"Fang went to Heaven too?" The bear seemed upset, Lily always seemed to have an extra soft spot for animals, vicious or not.

"Yes. It was very sad day because so many people did." The bear wasn't appeased but did manage a nod.

"Since Hagrod's brother Grawp had escaped to go deeper into the forest with the centaurs, we thought maybe Hagrid had gone to save him. But Grawp lives happily deep in the forest, and we never heard from Hagrid again."

"Daddy, Hagrid is a giant, he's HUUUUUGE, how could he disappear? Couldn't you find him if you flew high enough and looked hard enough?"

Harry laughed softly. Though his daughter was old enough to understand the mechanics of life, she often over thought things, remindiing Harry that she was still a child. One day he would look at her and see an adult, and while he had done his best to make sure that wouldn't happen for a long time, she seemed to be growing too fast and too soon. The pressure of being the daughter of a celebrity had forced all his children to grow up before they were ready, but Lily always seemed to be further ahead of their little pack. Ginny had assured him that girls mature faster than boys and that it was bound to happen this way. Still, Harry wondered if he couldn't have done a better job.

"Lily, baby, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

Tiredly she scrubbed her eyes, the bear now in her lap, she was too fuzzy to realise she wasn't using it to talk, "I would want to know if Hagrid and Severus ever were okay. Wouldn't you, Daddy?"

As he words trailed off Harry noticed that despite her enthusiasm she had fizzled out and was falling asleep in his arms. Carefully he lifted her and brought her up to her room, he tucked her in and looking over the other empty beds, inwardly sighed. James, Albus, and Teddy were out attending Hogwarts and wouldn't be back until their next break, and Ginny was performing as Seeker for another game in London. It was just Harry and Lily, and in a few more years it would be just Harry.

'I would want to know if Hagrid and Severus were okay.'

He thought about the statement. Too long had he wondered the same thing. There just had to be something everyone was missing. But the case was dropped after he resumed his schooling for one last year with the other renegade students and survivors. When they graduated and he became an Auror with Ron and when he tried to take up the case he found that the current Minister of Magic, an overweight prejudiced man with too much money for his own good, was uninterested in finding out about a half breed and a traitor.

Harry greived and threw his spare time towards hunting for the two before eventually giving up. After all, it was as his colleagues said, if those two were still alive they would have turned up by now. It had been near twenty years that he had even thought about any of that, until his daughter had been changed by trauma and had begun dredging up the past for him to face. Harry considered it fate, after all, he had followed destiny all the way out onto a limb to fight a madman with no hope of coming back to life. Draco had disarmed Albus Dumbledore before Snape had killed him, effectively keeping the power of the Elder Wand out of Voldemort's grasp. Harry was definitely a strong believer in fate. Was it fate that he begin his search again? So many times he had taken on the case, looking for things he couldn't even begin to guess at. 

Then there was Lily, who wanted so badly to know if her heroes in these stories ever turned out alright. Of course, if they didn't, he wouldn't even begin to know how to tell her. She had fallen in love with Hagrid and Snape, all the stories enchanting her. Hagrid's tender nature and diverse skills mezmorised her, and Snape's downright confusing mannerisms and personality entertained her to no end, even if he had been a torture to Harry. Harry had to admit when he looked back at his memories, while Snape had his faults, he was a good man. And Hagrid was loyal to a fault, the true personification of friendship, joy, and love. With another glance over his sleeping daughter, Harry turned off the light to the room and trudged down the hallway to his own room. 

As he pulled back the covers and slid into the cool cacoon of sheets, he wondered if Lily would like to join him on his renewed man hunt for the two missing men who had changed his life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Honestly, how could I have been so stupid!?" two pairs of eyes watched the pacing, restless figure, "If I had just checked instead of assumed, we wouldn't be in this mess."

A large hand moved over, giving the dark mass a comforting pat, 'S'alright. Ya didn' know, an' we'll figure it out from 'ere."

"No, we won't," came the cold reply, "As we speak they're identyfing us and sending records to the Wizengmot."

The half-giant moved further into the light then settled himself against the wall comfortably, "Wha's done is done, can' do nothin' 'bout it." After a brief silence, most of which was filled with the smaller man's glare, the wizard sat down next him and they silently pressed their sides to one another in reassurance.

The wizard on the other side of the steel bars raised an eyebrow at their antics, they were like an old married couple. He nearly laughed aloud at the thought.

"What are your names again?"

The two looked at one another, each looking equally concerned and reluctant.

"Are you wanted?"

The wizard leaned forward, his hands clasped and his forearms resting on his thighs. At that angle, light shone against his face just slightly. A large nose, black hair with the brightest streaks of grey hiding undeneath and between the darker strands. Dark circles were under his eyes, and wrinkles at the edges. Creases in his forehead, framing his cheeks- this was a man who worked with stress day in and day out. The younger wizard recognised it from his own coworkers, men who were worn to the bone, running all the time and never really knew a day of peace.

Then there was the half-giant. He seemed so at peace with everything around him, absolutely unlike the man next to him. He didn't snarl and bite, the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes were "laugh lines", he was sure. The clothes were comfortable and plain, giving him away as an outdoorsmen; another polar opposite to his friend, who wore pristine black clothes, a very uniformed look. The two seemed like they would detest one another in other circumstances, but here they were, looking more at ease in one another's company than they did when they were separated to be questioned.

"I might be." The solemn response surprised the officer and he felt inclined to press but something extraordinary happened instead.

"Actually, you're a war hero, not a criminal."

Everyone turned to look at a very well-known figure who stood in the doorway, and the officer thought he heard something like "bloody figures" coming from the cell behind him, but he was too stunned to be sure. Rushing forward he clasped Harry Potter's hand and shook enthusiastically.

"It's an honour, Sir! I never thought I'd get to meet the Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Harry awkwardly smiled before gently pulling his hand away from the thrashing it was recieving and approached the cell.

"I've been searching for you two for a very long time," there was a note of pain in his voice which the half-giant picked up on, "I always wondered if you had both died."

"We're still alive, as you can see, Potter." came the monotone rebuke.

The half-giant gently elbowed the wizard at his side before standing and walking to the cell's door. 

"'Arry. It's good ta see ya."

"It's good to see you too, Hagrid." His eyes filled with tears and he called out with a laugh, "And you, Professor Snape!"

Harry turned back to face the officer, "Are they free to go?" to which he recieved a blush and frown of embarressment.

"Sorry, Sir, they've still got to take the time or pay for it."

"What are they in for?"

"Illegal distribution of blacklisted potions."

A round of shouting began behind them, and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"There were no notices! How was I to be aware that they had changed the legality of certain ingrediants? This is an outrage and I cannot possibly believe this isn't based prejudiced behaviour, I know that old witch from Aida's Cafe is the one who reported us. I have a right to refuse service to anyone and to do as I please!"

Harry lifted an eyebrow, "Prejudiced?"

The word lit up Hagrid like a christmas tree, and Snape, who was all snarling and snapping a moment before was suddenly stone-faced. Harry smiled fondly then turned to the young officer. It only took an hour more of paperwork signing, arguing, and retrieval from home before Harry had paid off the rather outstanding fine. Hagrid and Snape met him outside, Hagrid looking pleased to see him, Snape seeming uncomfortable.

"I'll be sure to pay you back, Mister Potter." Snape said calmly, as they came to stop in front of him.

Harry shook his head, but Hagrid interrupted him before he could start, "Com'ere 'Arry! I 'aven't seen you in years."

Despite his height, age and weight, nothing stopped Hagrid from sweeping him up in the bear hug he remembered from his childhood, and Harry held on with a desparate happiness he couldn't hide. When he was back on ground Harry quickly inspected the Professor and Groundskeeper. Hagrid was just as gigantic as he remembered (though more around the waist than his height) and with a start, Harry realised that he was almost the same height as Snape now. That gave him a smug happiness he couldn't rightly explain. Just as he was about to comment on the matter he remembered his mission.

"I know it's sudden, but I want you both to come back with me and meet my daughter."

Snape raised and eyebrow and Hagrid smiled, "Tha' would be lovely, what do ya think Sev'rus?"

Harry knew the two wouldn't want to be flung into the public spotlight and their rediscovery would only prompt every wizarding newspaper in Europe to send reporters out to find them, so taking them back to his home was probably among the least favourable ideas he had ever had. However... Lily would be heartbroken knowing her father had let them get away without her ever getting to meet them. Silently praying Snape would agree he hadn't realised he had been staring until he felt his thoughts being plucked at.

Harry broke eye contact and glared, there was the Severus Snape he remembered hating.

"That's rather rude, Professor."

Snape's expression was unreadable, and his tone was flat again, "So is staring."

"Staring doesn't mean you can just invade my mind." Harry groused.

"I didn't see a sign in the vicinity decreeing I cannot-"

Harry cut him off, sensing a little deja vu, ""Do as you please", yes we know."

"Potter, you're just as-"

"Harry." Harry corrected.

" _HARRY_ , you're just as insufferable and de-" 

Before Snape could finish, he was again interrupted, "I guess tha' means we're goin'."

Harry and Snape looked up at Hagrid, a look of horror crossing Snape's face and Harry was grinning idiotically. Snape looked like he was going to object but they locked eyes and Harry watched with fascination as a silent battle of wills passed between them. There may have been a use of Legilimency between them, but otherwise they were silent. After a minute or two, they looked back at him and Hagrid was beaming again.

"I s'pose we're goin' ter Apparate, then?"

Harry smiled and took hold of Hagrid's arm, duly noting that Snape was holding Hagrid's hand. With a 'pop' they were off.

~

"So where have you both been?" Harry asked casually as they sat in the parlour.

"O, 'ere an' there. Mostly stayin' near Poland, nice wizarding community there an' lots o' exotic critters in tha' area."

Harry nodded earnestly, it really was interesting, "Did you get to work with any intimately?"Hagrid grinned, "O' course! I wouldn'a convinced Sev'rus to stick around if it waran't a golden oppertunity fer both o' us."Snape, who still had that damnable blank expression on his face seemed to freeze up a bit before mechanically sipping his tea.

Harry was about to ask about the totally legal potions business Snape was running when he heard his Floo flaring to life and excused himself to his study. Molly held Lily's night bag in one hand a a larger paper bag in the other, containing a feast he imagined. His daughter was hugging her grandmother happily, thanking her for the various fun things they did before going to give her father a hug and standing back to watch the exchange. Molly handed Harry the duffel and plain parcel which were placed on the desk behind him, and was hugged briefly with a kiss on both cheeks before she bustled out making him promise to come over if the two of them felt peckish- "no matter the hour". He smiled and shooed her off, nervously trying to keep Lily from going off on her own and discovering his guests before he could explain what had happened. 

As Molly disappeared in a burst of magical flames, he heard the deep rumble of Hagrid's voice and the high pitched squeel of his daughter. 

"Damn."

When he reached the other room, Lily was jumping excitedly, pointing her bear's arms in their direction before running to her father and hugging him hard, "Daddy you found them!"

Harry smiled and looked over at the two, Hagrid was sniffling, and Snape looked softer, he could have sworn the man actually smiled for a moment when he heard what her name was.

Lily and Hagrid dominated the conversation, Snape staying silent and Harry observing everything he could about the two while he could. It was almost exactly as he imagined, though it was unfortunate James, Albus, and Teddy couldn't be there. Harry had begun refilling everyone's cups when Lily looked seriously at Severus and Hagrid. Holding up the bear, she pointed one of its long arms at the half-giant.

"Where's Hagrid's ring?"

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asked with mild surprise, and Harry inwardly wondered what was happening.

"Well, I see your ring, but where's Hagrid's?" Hagrid looked confused, and Snape seemed astonished.

"Ring? Lily, baby, what are you talking about? Professor Snape isn't wearing a ring."

"Yes he is! He's wearing a marriage ring!" She yelled in response.

"L-lily!" Harry choked, "That's "wedding ring" and don't lie."

"O'!" Hagrid boomed with an expression of delight, "I got mine righ', 'ere." He pulled at a small silver chain around his neck, a silver band that was only too small it wouldn't fit Lily's wrist hung there. "Can' 'ave it in position ta get ruined, so I keep it there ta keep it safe."

Harry's mouth dropped open, and his head swung around to look at Snape in shock. The man had his eyes closed and was calmly taking a sip of tea. When he finished draining his cup he pulled his wand from inside his coat and pointed to his own boney finger, revealing a shining silver band.

"Your daughter is incredibly perceptive of magic, Mister Potter, you're quite lucky." He said casually.

Harry stuttered, "You're m-married?"

"Does it offend your maiden-like sensibilities?" Snape smirked.

Harry could only gape in response.

"Yes, Potter, we're married."

"Hagrid, I thought you and Madame Maxine-!?"

"Nah, she was righ' sweet, but I didn' really feel any sparks with 'er."

"A-and you two feel sparks? Together?" His voice was coming out in a squeak and it actually jumped an octive on his last word.

"You didn't view my memories at all, did you?"

Harry blanched, "Yes, of course, I mean, not all of them, but... My mother?"

"Was my Best Friend," Snape said slowly, "Now, I would rather like them back if you are still in possession."

Lily settling in between the two men to ask questions left Harry the perfect oppertunity to run and grab Snape's memories, and When Harry returned with the sealed vial he realised that they were standing near the hall, a universal sign of 'leaving'. He reluctantly handed over the glass and Lily leaned against her father's side looking as gloomy as he felt.

"Don' worry 'Arry, we'll come back fer a visit soon. Sev'rus will think o' some clever way ta get 'round those reporters." Hagrid's smile practically illuminted the room, and the hallway they stood in suddenly felt far too small and and dark.

Hagrid wrapped him in a hug, then kneeled to give one to Lily. She returned it with the same fierceness and Harry couldn't help but smile. Snape stepped forward after the embrace broke and held out his hand which Harry took, then he took a step back and looked down at Lily. His eyes softened a bit and he seemed gentle even, "You will remember what I told you?"

Lily nodded enthusiastically, and he nodded seriously before looking at Hagrid, "Shall we?"

Lily broke away from her father's side for a moment and ran up to Snape before wrapping her arms around his waist. Hesitantly the man unwound her, leaving her with a pitiful expression which quickly dried up when she realised he was kneeling down like Hagrid had, to hug her better. When she let go, he gave her a small smile before being escorted out of the door by Hagrid's palm settling against his lower-back. The two side-along Apparated just outside the door, and Harry quietly closed it before following Lily back to the kitchen.

He wondered if he would ever see them again or if he was dreaming. Lily impatiently called to him and he knew that this had to be the most surreal experience of his life. He looked over at his daughter who seemed far happier than she had when the duo departed.

"Lily, baby? What did Professor Snape say to you?"

She looked at her father and smiled, the bear sitting in her lap instead of in front of her face, "He said I have a very good name that means I'm going to do great things but I've got to be the one to make them happen. And he said that Nana Lily would be proud of us."

Harry's mouth parted slightly, and couldn't help but get misty-eyed. He really did hope to see the two again, if only to thank them for being his daughter's heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still under the impression that Teddy Lupin became Harry's son because Tonks and Remus died. I have a feeling that never actually happened though.


End file.
